


Getting Up After A Long Fall

by infectedscrew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Minor Angst, a lot of sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel was never one to follow the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Up After A Long Fall

Being murdered is always hard to deal with. When the killer is one’s own sibling it’s even worse.

Although he really should have seen it coming.

Gabriel had spent the greater part of enternity purposely avoiding conflict. He only bothered to stick his hands in the mess if he thought it would be entertaining. Which, considering who his brother’s were, there was quite a bit that could be fun. But nothing was as fun as the Winchester Brother’s.

They were a force in and of themselves.

Created by a stroke of God’s genius, they were ripping the supernatural world apart.

At first Gabriel had been content to ignore them. He had his own things to do, what with pretending to be Loki and all. The brothers hadn’t gotten in his way and he wouldn’t get in theirs. Then push came to shove and he’d been stuck right in the middle.

And all he got for his efforts was a lousy sword in the chest.

Which had to be one of the least pleasurable experiences of his life time, and he’d lived through the Dark Ages.

He didn’t know what to expect when he felt his eternal warmth flood from his body or the crush of darkness that fell over his eyes. He was very sure it couldn’t be anything good. Humans were so afraid of dying and now he knew why.

It was terrifying.

Everything felt strangely heavy and solid. Nothing responded to his thoughts. He couldn’t think straight. He didn’t even know exactly where his thoughts were supposed to go. Before he could really concentrate on it, everything ended.

Just disappeared.

There was nothing.

Silence, darkness and an ever going emptiness that filled the space once filled with life.

Just an endless void of space that threatened to go on forever without ever finding that light again.

That was until a very irritating knocking sounded somewhere to the right. How there could be a right side to vast emptiness, Gabriel would never know. It wasn’t like he could ask.

“Wake up.”

He frowned with muscles he didn’t understand how he could have. “No. I’m dead.”

“Dead don’t talk.”

“They can’t hear either. So, obviously this entire conversation is moot.”

The knocking stopped and the voice chuckled. “You always were the sarcastic one.”

“Yes, ‘were’. Now let me be dead in peace,” Gabriel retorted.

“You’re not doing a very good job.”

“And you’re the one making me fail at this.”

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry. Do you want me to leave you dead then?”

“Do I get a choice?”

There was a pause and a slight shifting of fabric reached the ears that Gabriel shouldn’t possess. “Of course you do. No one was ever chosen to stay dead. From what I can tell, it’s frightfully dull.”

“So far? It’s boring,” Gabriel sighed. He blinked open his eyes, wincing at the rush of light burning at his vision. “And… This isn’t much better.”

“Give it a moment. You’ve been dead for a couple months.”

Taking a second to let everything settle, Gabriel sat up and patted over himself. There was a body under his hands, eyeballs that could clearly take in the lush garden around him. He could feel the unusually warm dirt under his skin, the rush of cool air ruffling his hair.

All things he very much shouldn’t possess.

“How..?”

“Are you alive?” The voice finished for him.

There was another shift and someone sat down next to him. Gabriel turned his head to look at a woman. He’d seen her before but only once. He couldn’t really remember her name. Not wanting to appear rude for staring, he looked back over the garden. He nodded.

“You’re an angel Gabriel. You can’t die.”

“It was called an Angel Slaying Sword for a reason,” he replied, crossing his arms.

The woman snorted. “And where exactly do you go when you die?”

“Well… Humans go to Heaven.”

“Uh huh… And Angels, what, go to Mars?”

“It’s possible. I have always wanted to visit.”

The woman shook her head, looking vaguely amused. “Silly. Angels can die, of course, like any human. But, like humans, their soul simply moves on. Nothing just ends, Gabriel. You only came back home.”

Gabriel looked around at the garden. “So… I’m in Heaven again?”

“Yes. You can leave again if you want.”

“Is the whole Lucifer thing done with?”

“I’m not so sure. I don’t leave the Garden that much.”

Gabriel nodded. He stood up, looking around again. He thought back on exactly what he’d been through. A shudder rolled up his brand new spine. There was no way he would go back to that anytime soon.

And he knew for a fact that the Garden of Eden would be safe from everything.

“I think I’d like to vacation here for awhile.”

The woman nodded. “Funnily enough, most angels don’t choose that. Always ready to run back out there.”

“Well… What can I say? I’ve always been a fan of leisure time. Got any of that famous fruit, Eve?”

A sharp smile passed the woman’s features. “Of course.”


End file.
